dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jo Kwang Min
Perfil *'Nombre:' Jo Kwang Min (조광민) *'Profesión': Rapero, Actor, Modelo, Bailarin. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Mide: '''180 cm *'Signo: Tauro * 'signo chino: '''Cerdo *'Agencia: '''Starship Entertainment Dramas *The Magic Thousand-Character Classic (KBS2,2014) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) Peliculas *GoGo Flower Boy 5 (2013) Programas TV * '''2013: "Boyfriend Daisakusen" - Japón. * 2013: The Beatles Code - con Boyfriend. * 2013: Hello Baby! 7 temporada * 2012: Tokio Etoile Academy of Music - Japón * 2012: Wonder Boy * 2012: "Gurupop Show" Episodio 02. * 2012: Weekly Idol * 2012: W Academy * 2011: NHK Neccyuu Stadium (Programa Japones) * 2011: Happy Together * 2011: Escaped The Crisis No.1 * 2001: "They're Twin" *"Truth Game" *Star King *Coffe prince (parodia) Videos Musicales *Sistar - Touch my body (2014) *Sistar - Push Push Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Boyfriend. **'Puesto: '''Rapero principal y Bailarín. *'Educación: School of Performing Seul. * 'Religión : '''Cristiano *'Apodo: 'Kwangminnie, 4D Boy, gemelito, Pikamin, Prince 4D, prince kwangmin *'Familia: Padre (Jang), Madre (Rin-A), Hermano gemelo (Jo Young Min) y Hermano menor (Jo Hyun Min). *'Educación: '''School of Performing Arst Seoul. * '''Fanclub: '''Champions. * '''Comida favorita: '''Pollo, Bibimbamp. * '''Canción o género musical favorito:' Hip hop, Rap * Drama favorito: A Gentleman’s ,Dignity, Destiny * Programa de variedades favorito: Infinite Challeng * Modelo a seguir: Dynamic duo y asap rocky. * Personaje favorito: '''Pikachu * '''Lema favorito:“Si no te sale a la primera, vuelve a intentarlo. No te rindas" * 'Frases celebres favoritas: '''Don't ever let go and give up on your dreams. Whenever you fail, try again because that is the way to success. (No vuelvas a dejar ir y renunciar a sus sueños. Cuando usted falla, inténtelo de nuevo porque ese es el camino al éxito.) * Kwangmin cantó en el programa Summer Vacation Event para sus fans. * Se burló de su primera canción en el programa Hastang * Le gusta jugar ''LOL (League of Legends) '' *Los fans ya sabían que los gemelos de Boyfriend , Young Min y Kwangmin aparecieron en shows de variedad como el "Juego de la verdad" cuando eran más jóvenes. Como resultado, han protagonizado más de 300 CF antes de su debut. Starship Entertainment reveló, "Youngmin y Kwangmin estuvieron en más de 300 CF, ya que habían cumplido 100 días de edad eran como los niños actores." Desde los automóviles a la alimentación, los internautas de inmediato comenzó recordando CF. Algunos expresaron sorpresa, comentando, "¿Los niños ya están tan grandes? *Planea enamorarse de verdad cuando por lo menos tenga 25 o 26, ya que dice que mientras más maduro sea él, mejor. *Cuando eran pequeños, su hermano y él hacían todo juntos. * Es menor que Young Min por 6 minutos. *Cuando era pequeño, él y Youngmin eran Ulzzang-Kid *Aunque en el grupo practican mucho el aegyo, los integrantes dicen que Young Min hace verlos más bonitos que KwangMin. *Quiere ser un gran rapero y componer todo sus raps. *Él cuenta que de pequeños su madre los cogia y dejaba que las noonas (amigas de su mama) los besaran, ellos dijeron que eran muy tímidos, pero que eso les gustaba un poco. *Fue Bailarín de respaldo de K.Will. *En el capitulo 3 de hello baby se beso con Jeongmin * los miembros de boyfriend dicen que es raro por su personalidad 4D *En una reciente entrevista le preguntaron "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" a lo que el respondió "el fushcia lo sé es raro pero me gusta y ya" *No es bueno captando el ambiente. *Siempre está feliz, aunque este cansado. *Le gusta el soccer. *Llora con facilidad, sobretodo si comete un error y despues de los conciertos. *Al igual que su hermano les da miedo la pirotecnia por el ruido fuerte. *Él quiere ser el tipo de novio que se preocupa por su novia en secreto. *En hello baby despues de que No Min Woo terminara su rompecabezas Jo Kwang Min termino pero se le cayo y al ver esos sus hyungs lo destrozaron (rompecabezas)quedando el ultimo. *Le gusta al dúo de raperos Dynamic Duo , debido a que son cool y escriben tan buenas letras que le dan ganas de poder hacer lo mismo algún día. *Su sueño era ser un novelista, pero decidió cambiarlo a cantante/rapero debido a que piensa que es más fácil expresar sus sentimientos. * Uno de los rasgos más característicos para diferenciarlo de su hermano es en sus ojos ya que Young Min tiene los ojos más grandes. Y en su mandíbula ya que su hermano la tiene más alargada y más suave que él. * Tuvo un accidente de coche un día antes de que se celebraran los "Idol Athletic Campionship". A causa de esto, el líder Donghyun tomó su lugar en la carrera que le correspondía a él. * Desde pequeño es fan de SS501 , Kim Hyun Joong. Además, Kwangmin y Youngmin, han llamado la atención por su gran parecido con este idol. * Junto con Minwoo, han ayudado a escribir parte de los raps de las canciones del mini álbum "Love Style". * Jugó fútbol durante 2 años en el equipo de su colegio. *Se considera así mismo el mas guapo de Boyfriend. *Es un fan de Pokemón, le gusta mucho Pikachu. *Cuando vio a su hermano con el cabello rubio quiso teñirse también (porque según él, su hermano se veia como Pikachu), pero la compañia no lo dejó porque así las fans no podrían diferenciarlos. *Él y YoungMin llevan anillos de pareja. *Comparte habitación con su hermano y con Hyung Seong. *Los gemelos duermen al mismo tiempo y en la misma posición. *Cuando su hermano está nervioso, él está tranquilo. * Se distrae fácilmente. *Él y su hermano son muy obedientes. *Min Woo llama "hyung" a Youngmin, pero no a él. *Kwangmin ama a su hermano porque piensa que es el más bonito y lindo de todos los miembros del grupo. *Cuando se olvida de los pasos de baile, se queda mirando a Min Woo como una señal de "¡ayúdame!". *No le gusta el spray para el cabello porque siempre se olvida de cerrar los ojos y la boca. * Minwoo dijo que KwangMin es hiperactivo, mientras su hermano es perezoso. * Él y su hermano se encuentran en los puestos 09 (Youngmin) y 10 (Kwangmin) de ''"Los 300 idolos del Kpop más populares en Japón y Corea." *Él dijo que aún le falta mucho y que en un futuro espera poder ser parte de la producción musical. *Quiere caminar por el parque y presentar a su novia con un anillo, típico estilo en las citas. *Dijo en una entrevista que ha estado muy ocupado y no ha podido reunirse con su familia, de repente, Young Min gritó "'¡Pero si yo soy tu familia!" *Cuando era pequeño siempre estaba con su hermano cuando este tenia que hacer un CF. *En W Academy cap 1 al rellenar los formularios de inscripcion se asombro ya que Youngmin agrego a toda su familia menos a el, tambien espreso su personalidad como una pared, sin pensamientos no piensa,inocente , molestoso (<-esas cosas dichas por Donghyun que el mismo acepto),persona agradable,de mucha simpatia. * Es más torpe que su hermano. *A él y a su hermano les gusta comer uvas * El dice que a veces MinWoo habla mientras duerme. *Comparte litera con su gemelo YoungMin duerme en la cama de arriba mientras que él en la de abajo. *Él y su hermano posaron para la revista " Vogue Girl" titulado "EXTRAORDINARIA BELLEZA" con un concepto algo misterioso y fantasioso, pero juvenil. *Publicaron en una revista la piel hermosa de tenía Kwang Min siendo la envidia de muchas y muchos. *Piensa que tiene parecido con un Chihuahua. *Los gemelos dicen que se parecen mas a su padre. *Los gemelos tienen sus propia personalidad,Youngmin es algo frío,mientras que Kwang Min está lleno de Felicidad. *Le gusta leer mangas, escribir canciones y en una entrevista en Tailandia confesó que él escribió los raps en el nuevo álbum. * Una vez, se rompió el pulgar derecho. *Antes de dormir lee un libro. *Kwang dice que su hermano aveces lo avergüenza con su adorabilidad. *Al despertar se desliza por el tobogán y luego va al cuarto de baño. *En su mochila nunca debe faltar su iPad. *Piensa que debe cambiar su mala costumbre de soñar despierto. *No le tiene miedo a algo en específico. *Comparte ropa con su hermano, incluso la ropa interior''.'' *Su madre es profesora. *Le gusta jugar de portero por que así no corre mucho *Su hermano dijo que Hyun Min, su hermano menor, tiene una personalidad más parecida a la de Kwangmin. *Su hermano declaró que cuando está solo con Kwangmin no hablan mucho y se sienten incomodos *En una presentación con A PINK Kwangmin tuvo varias equivocaciones a lo que Youngmin lo apoyo y le dio ánimo ya que Kwangmin se encontraba enfermo. *Kang Chan Hee tiene un gran parecido a él. * Tiene un parecido con el actor japones Mizuta Koki *Es una especie de Eun Jung de T-ara en version masculina. *Cuando Kwangmin mencionó que nunca antes ha tenido su primer amor, MinWoo dijo que era cierto. Cuando YoungMin mencionó que él nunca antes ha tenido su primer amor, los miembros dijeron que él estaba mintiendo. *Fue escogido como uno de los chicos más lindo de Corea de Sur junto con su gemelo quedando en el puesto n° 20. * Asiste a la escuela '''Seoul Performing Arts High School' ''junto a sus compañero Min Woo al y su hermano Young Min, igual que Ricky de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P, Chaejin de MYNAME y Won Woo de Seventeen. *Él y su gemelo no pelean tanto y cuando lo hacen, se hablan amablemente o hacen algunas bromas como disculpas. *Una vez reemplazó su hermano en una sesión de fotos cuando este se había caído de un columpio y lloró. *Uno de sus pasatiempos es hablar con los otros integrantes y el tema que más discute es música. *Si tuviese la oportunidad de actuar en una película, le gustaria ser el chico que ayuda a realizar cosas al personaje principal. *Él y su hermano estaban formandose en JYP por dos años. *Dice que los guiños de Min Woo son buenos. *Comparte mochila con su hermano cuando van a grabar. *Se sienta en un estilo de "sirena" desde pequeño y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo. *El nombre de los gemelos "Young Kwang" siginifca "Honor". *Kwangmin dijo que su objeto más importante que suele llevar siempre con él es su cuaderno, donde compone y crea raps. Usa muchos cuadernos porque siempre olvida dónde los deja. *Kwangmin fue uno de los mas sueltos (confiados, activo y divertido) en el fanmeeting de Puerto Rico, también se le preguntaron cual era su tipo ideal a lo que el dijo "Puerto Rico" refiriéndose a la mujer puertorriqueña, dijo que Puerto Rico tiene a las mujeres mas lindas del mundo cuando le hicieron una de las preguntas. *Recibió regalos de Pikachu en dicho fanmeeting ademas de otros regalos como camisas etc. *Se le pregunto al grupo en general si volvían a Puerto Rico a lo que respondieron "Si". *aparecieron en el vídeo de sistar push push como camareros de jóvenes dicen que ellos estaban tan nerviosos que cuando las miembros los fueron a saludar Kwang le dijo nonna a Hyolin. * En su agencia,no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les gusta alguien,aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. * Saldra en el Dorama The Magic Thousand-Character Classic * La palabra con la que se describe es pillo (Summer vacation) * Para el Boyfriend se convirtio en parte de su vida, en algo sin lo que pueda vivir ahora. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Visual